The Saori's Fifteen
by Bunny-chaan
Summary: Saori está fazendo 15 anos e, para comemorar, é feita sua festa de debutantes. Todos os deuses e cavaleiros foram convidados, então, imagine a farra: bebida, música e muita zuação! Leia e entre de bicão na festa mais polêmica da Grécia! :D contém yaoi
1. Nota da autora

* * *

Dependendo do horário em que você esteja lendo isto:

_Bom dia flor do dia!_

_Boa tarde flor da vargem!_

_Boa noite flor da noite!_

Seja **muito bem-vindo(a)** à minha primeira Fic de **CDZ**! (palmas) \o/

Sou meio nova no 'mundo Fanfic' porém, acho que aprenderei muito aqui com os leitores que acompanharem minha história. :)

Esta minha nota, mostrará à vocês como irei trabalhar nesta Fic.

Se você não quiser ler... ok, não leia. Mas depois não reclame que não entendeu direito o enrredo e afins.

Bom, a cada capítulo estarei postando a legenda que mostra como coloco as falas, pensamentos, comentários meus, etc.

A Fanfic _The Saori's Fifteen_ mistura comédia e romance e pertence à **mim**! Por isso, se quiser colocá-la em algum lugar, fale comigo antes e dê os créditos!

Esta Fic é do gênero **M**, ou seja, se você é menor de 18 anos, já sabe que poderá encontrar coisas indevidas para a sua idade aqui.

Então, espero que fique bem claro que cada um tenha consciência do que faz. (segredo: eu não tenho 18 anos mwahaha, mas tenho consciência então.. dane-se! :D)

Porém, posso afirmar que não desejo colocar _lemon_ aqui. Apenas terá palavrões, insinuações, muito besteirol e, quem sabe violência. UHUL \o\

Enfim: sex, drugs and rock and roll baby! :D AOSKAOSKA zueira.

Ao final de cada cap. responderei as reviews que eu receber e colocarei um 'resumo' do próximo.

É isso! Se você leu tudo... **OBRIGADA**! Se não leu... obrigada do mesmo modo pois, já fico feliz só de você querer ir ler minha humilde Fic.

Gostaria que cada um fosse o mais sincero e educado possível nas reviews para assim, eu poder 'crescer' e me tornar uma escritora melhor.

Obrigada, Bunny (Marina).

Agora **go go to the capítulo 1** in the next page! :)

* * *


	2. Aquecimento para a noite

**Legenda:**

- Fala da personagem.

- _'pensamentos'._

- (comentários da autora)

**_Disclaimer_**: CDZ **não** me pertence, mas bem que o Kurumada-sensei podia dar só o Miro pra mim! :D

_Boa leitura!_ (Y)

* * *

**The ****Saori's Fifteen**

**A**_ Festa_

**_Capítulo 1: Aquecimento para a noite._**

Era mais uma linda manhã de verão no Santuário. Os pássaros cantarolavam e o céu permanecia aberto e ensolarado como em todos os dias anteriores. Porém, aquela data não era um dia comum como os demais. Uma certa garota acordava aos poucos em sua cama...

Saori: - Uaaaah..! – a deusa abria os olhos vagarosamente enquanto se espreguiçava.

Camareira: - Ohayou gozaimasu Saori-sama! – a mulher adentrou no aposento e começou a abrir as janelas para iluminar o local.

Saori: - Ohayo..! – levantou-se e esfregou os olhos antes de começar a andar em direção a porta.

Camareira: - Ah! – a moça soltou uma pequena exclamação, atraindo a atenção da patroa.

Saori: - .? – ficou parada na porta esperando a criada falar.

Camareira: - Omedetou gozaimasu Saori-sama! – sorria gentilmente à menina. – Hoje é seu aniversário, não?

Saori: - Ah sim, obrigada Tsuki-sama! – retirou-se após proferir tais palavras.

Sim! A Kido agora tinha seus 15 anos de idade e, para não passar em branco uma data tão importante, sua festa de debutante seria naquela noite. A família milionária da garota já havia planejado tudo para a grande comemoração: salão, buffet, luzes, fogos, discotecagem e etc. Todos os cavaleiros e deuses haviam sido convidados; com certeza, seria a festa mais polêmica e agitada de todo o Santuário, ou melhor, de toda a Grécia talvez! Será que poderia existir alguém mais nervoso do que a Deusa naquele dia? Sim! E esse alguém era um certo Pégaso que não havia dormido direito de tanta anciedade...

Seiya: - ZOMG! É HOOOJE! x) – ele pulava de alegria na cama. – Preciso ligar pro Hyoga pra ver se ele já pegou meu smoking! – catou a agenda telefônica para procurar o número do cisnei.

Na casa de Hyoga...

Hyoga: - Ah sim mestre! Daqui a poquinho tô aí pra pegar as roupas que o senhor lavou pra gente! :) – o loiro conversava com seu Mestre Kamus pelo telefone.

Kamus: - ... ¬¬

Hyoga: - Opa, peraí chefia! Tem outra linha aqui chamando, mais tarde passo aí, tá? – ele desligou o telefone deixando um aquariano furioso do outro lado da linha por não ter conseguido falar ao menos um 'tchau'. – OEEE! ALÔ?

Seiya: - HYOOOGA! É o Seiya brother! o/

Hyoga: - Seiya! Que bom que você ligou! Eu tava falando com meu Mestre Kamus.. ele já lavou nossa roupa de hoje com o pó de diamante!

Seiya: - Opa, que bom.. deve tá brilhando! :D

Hyoga: - Uhum. Óh, seguinte, às 13:00 da tarde vou passar no meu Mestre pra pegar nossos smokings, vamo aê?

Seiya: - Demorou! Oxi, tem outra linha aqui Hyoga.. um minuto! – o moreno atendeu a outra chamada. – ALÔÔÔ? CASA DO SEIYA! SEIYA FALANDO!

Shun: - Seiya, é o Shun..! – o garoto falou.

Seiya: - Shun! Como é que cê tá? Preparado pra noite de hoje?

Shun: - Aham, e as nossas roupas? O Ikki tá todo preocupado aqui. – falava olhando o irmão mais velho deitado de barriga pra cima na cama parecendo que estava refletindo sobre a vida.

Seiya: - Ikki querendo ficar gatão pra dançar com a Pandora hoje hein..! OAKSOAOKSOKASOK

Shun: - É.. – corou pelo outro lado da linha.

Seiya: - Ah, fica despreocupado! O Kamus já fez o trabalho dele de empregadinha. :)

Hyoga: - OOOW! Essa eu ouvi Seiya!

Seiya: - Hyoga!? O que você tá fazendo nessa linha também?

Hyoga: - Seu baka, você esqueceu de desconectar a minha linha antes de falar com o Shun!

Seiya: - Ah, essa tecnologia de hoje..

Shun: - ...

Hyoga: - Tô colocando o Shiryu na conversa também povo!

Shiryu: - ALÔ.. ? ALÔ.. !?

Shun e Seiya: - ALÔ..

Shiryu: - ALÔÔ.. ??

Seiya: - PQP .! Além de cego é SURDO .!? ¬¬

Shiryu: - Ah!? O que você disse Seiya!? Meu tel aqui tá uma porcaria!

Seiya: - Bah, esquece.. – gota no Pégaso.

Hyoga: - Hey, que tal vocês dois irem buscar as roupas hoje comigo e com o Seiya na casa de Aquário?

Shun: - Ok.

Shiryu: - Por mim tudo bem.

Hyoga: - Fechado então! Shun, leva o Ikki também!

Shun: - Tá bom.

Seiya: - 12:00 todo mundo na frente do Santuário!

Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu: - Tá!

Os amigos se despediram, porém, Shiryu foi o único que ficou um tempo na linha após todos saírem devido ao seu telefone estar tão ruim.

Shiryu: - Ah droga, eles saíram e eu nem ouvi por causa dessa joça!

Dohko: - Então passa a joça pra cá. – o libriano apareceu do nada atrás de seu discípulo, pegando o telefone das mãos deste.

Shiryu: - Mestre!? O que o senhor faz aqui? – surpreso.

Dohko: - Er, eu vim usar seu telefone.

Shiryu: - .? – o dragão esperava uma explicação.

Dohko: - ...

Shiryu: - ... ?

Dohko: - ...²

Shiryu: - Cortaram sua linha? Não teve din din pra pagar a conta?

Dohko: - Nããão.. simplesmente por que o Aioria, o Shura e o Kanon fizeram com que o Mú grampeasse a minha linha. uu

Shiryu: - Por que mestre? – desentendido.

Dohko: - Sei lá.. ! Aquelas cáspitas ainda acreditam e afirmam que eu tenho um caso com o Shion! ¬¬' Por isso grampearam para tentarem ouvir minhas conversas particulares com ele! – afobado.

Shiryu: - ... conversas o quê ? o.o

Dohko: - Er, enfim.. deixe-me usar essa joça aqui. – disfarçou pegando o telefone discando-o.

Na casa de Escorpião...

- TRIIIM! TRIIIM! TRIIIM!

Miro: - Waaah.. – o escorpiniano levantou de sua cama com um tombo enquanto pegava o telefone. – A..alô..? – tinha uma voz rouca e de sono.

Dohko: - Ainda dormindo Miro .!? ¬¬

Miro: - Hah.? Quem é? Shaka? – o escorpião não identificou direito à voz por causa do defeito do telefone de Shiryu.

Dohko: - ...

Miro: - Aff Shaka... pará de querer dar 'show' logo de manhã sua Barbie Girl paraguaia dos caralh.. -.-

Dohko: - ... – o cavaleiro desligou.

Miro: - K-7! Eu sabia que aquela andrógena me ligaria só pra me acordar ¬¬ – ouvia o 'TU TU' do telefone recém desligado pelo outro.

Dohko: - Esse aí não muda.. – começou a discar outros números.

Shiryu: - Pra quem o senhor tá ligando agora? – curioso.

Dohko: - Aaah... assunto de cavaleiros dourados. Por isso, xispa daqui..!

Shiryu: - Mas.. esta é a minha casa..

Dohko: - E eu sou seu M-E-S-T-R-E! Agora vá se arrumar pra encontrar o Seiya e cia. o/

Shiryu: - Sim senhor.. - o dragão retirou-se deixando seu Mestre conversando com um certo homem ariano... :)

Algumas horas haviam se passado desde os acontecimentos telefônicos no Santuário. Agora, era 12:00 em ponto e o quinteto de bronze reunia-se aos poucos no local marcado do encontro.

Hyoga: - Como sempre, sou o primeiro a chegar -.-

Seiya: - YOOOOH HYOOOGAAAAAAA .! – chegava correndo, berrando e balançando os braços para o amigo loirão.

Hyoga: - Seiya, dá pra ser menos afobado? – gota.

Seiya: - Ah Hyoga, dá um desconto! Hoje é aniversário da minha amada, respeitada, adorada, linda, maravilhosa, gentil, protegida, querida, bela, fofa, inteligente, incrível, sensível, romântica, elegante, gata, sensasional, fenomenal, deusa, encantadora...

Hyoga: - blaaah blaaaah.. Saori-sama. Já entendi.

Seiya: - :D

- ohohohohoho .. – uma risadinha irônica ecoou pelo local sem testemunhar a quem pertencia.

Hyoga: - Que risada foi essa .? – assustou-se, olhando para os lados.

Seiya: - Sei lá, a do Saga que não foi ..! – olhou os cantos também.

Afrodite: - BOM DIA FLORES DO DIA! :D – o cavaleiro de Peixes relevou-se atrás de uma pilastra e dirigiu-se até Seiya e Hyoga. – Estão tendo um encontro, é? – seus olhos brilhavam.

Seiya: - aaaafff.. essa bicha não .!

Hyoga: - Sai daqui seu viado.. ¬.-

Afrodite: - Ai que mal-educados! Porém, como estou de passagem.. darei privacidade aos pombinhos.. – o sueco piscou uma vez para a dupla e seguiu direção às casas do Santuário.

Seiya: - Deuses me livrem dessa biba! u.u – comentou após não ver mais a imagem do cavaleiro de ouro.

Hyoga: - Né.. hah! Olha o Shun e o Ikki ali! – apontou para andrômeda e fênix ao vê-los chegando.

Shun: - Seiya.. Hyoga! – o menino aproximou-se dos dois seguido de seu irmão mais velho, Ikki.

Seiya: - E aê thurma .!

Ikki: - ... – gota.

Hyoga: - Só falta o Shiryu..

Shun: - Nossa, que coisa... sempre era o Seiya que se atrasava...

Seiya: - Pois é, o mundo dá voltas...

E põe voltas! Parecia que o mundo já havia rotacionado 65246742764 de vezes! O quarteto estava sentado no chão esperando o dragão que, já havia se atrasado por um período de 4 horas!

Hyoga: - Deuses...

Seiya: - Que demora.. .o.

Shun: - Né.

Ikki: - Devíamos ir até a casa dele...

Ao dizerem isso, eis que aparece Shiryu.

Shiryu: - Eaê povo .! – aproximou-se sorrindo e cumprimentando os companheiros como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Todos menos Shiryu: - ... ¬¬

Shiryu: - O que foi gente .? – perguntou o por quê do desânimo dos amigos.

Seiya: - E você ainda pergunta .!?

Ikki: - Estamos te esperando à 4 horas!

Hyoga: - É!

Shun: - O que aconteceu pra você ter demorado tanto?

Shiryu: - Ué, o horário não era esse... 16:00?

Todos menos Shiryu: - ...

Hyoga: - Não o culpem... é o telefone dele que tá uma droga.

Seiya: - Uhum, sem remorsos..! Então, BOM DIA FLOR DO DIA! :D – agarrou o amigo dragão, apertando-o forte com um abraço.

Shiryu: - ... .!?

Shun: - Seiya, não é mais de dia... agora é tarde. – avisou-o.

Seiya: - Ah sim! Então.. BOA TARDE FLOR DA VARGEM! :D² - berrou.

Ikki e Hyoga: - ... -.-'

Shun: - Enfim, vamos logo para a casa do Kamus porque a festa começa daqui 4 horas e meia!

Hyoga: - Ouviu bem Shiryu? – o loiro fitou o moreno libriano.

Ikki: - ... ou quer que o Shun repita ..? – Ikki fitou-o também.

Seiya: - Isso mesmo, a festa começará às 20:30! :3

Shiryu: - Entendi, entendi.. não vou me atrasar!

Ikki: - Ótimo. Agora go go to the Kamus's house...

Então, já todos reunidos, os bronzeados saíram correndo para a casa de Aquário. Enquanto dirigiam-se para lá, não deixaram de notar que todas as casas que passavam encontravam-se vazias. Não haviam encontrado nenhum dos cavaleiros de ouro pelo caminho. Acharam isso anormal, porém, continuaram seguindo rumo para pegarem suas roupas da festa. Ao chegarem, Hyoga preciptou-se e bateu três vezes na porta esperando serem atendidos.

- TOC.. TOC.. TOC..

Bronzeados: - ... – aguardavam em silêncio porém, podiam ouvir vozes vindo do outro lado da porta.

...

Hyoga: - Hm, ele não deve ter ouvido... vou bater de novo..

- TOC.. TOC.. TOC..

Seiya: - aff Hyoga, na Sibéria não existe campainha não .!? – o cavaleiro deu um passo à frente e tocou-a.

- DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG.. !

Kamus: - .!

Shaka: - Vá atender a porta Kamus.. a casa é sua!

Miro: - Fica quieta Sasha! Você tá do lado da porta e ainda não quer tirar essa bunda do chão pra ir atendê-la! – gritava o escorpião para o virginiano que estava meditando no tapete da sala.

Shaka: - .!

Kamus: - Eu atendo.. – saiu do lado do escorpião que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado, adorando a companhia.

Miro: - Ah nããão! Fica aqui..! – puxou o francês de volta para si.

Aldebaran: - Chega.. chega! Deixa que eu vou atender... – o taurino caminhou à porta e abriu-a com tudo, arrancando a fechadura e fazendo um puta barulho.

Todos menos Kamus: - AEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW, tinha que ser o brasileiro .! \o/

Kamus: - Minha.. porta... – olhava friamente o cavaleiro de Touro.

Aldebaran: - Ops '-' mals aê Kamus! – tentava desculpar-se.

Seiya: - YOOOOOOOOOH! – o menino adentrou na casa junto de seus amigos.

Aldebaran: - Ah! São vocês? – ficou surpreso com a aparição dos garotos.

Hyoga: - É claro que sim! Viemos buscar as roupas da festa...

Shura: - Hum, pensei que era o Dohko e o Shion chegando... – o capricorniano estava sentado em um dos sofás de Kamus e olhava desapontado para os cavaleiros de bronze.

Aioria: - Eu também... – o leão encontrava-se ao lado de Shura.

Kanon: - Né! Assim poderíamos ter mais convicção de que aquelas bibas tem um caso! u.u – comentava sentado em uma cadeira.

Shiryu: - MEU MESTRE NÃO É BIBA! – berrou alto.

Afrodite: - Ai gente, o banheiro do Kamus é I-M-P-E-C-Á-V-E-L, muito lindo e higiênico.. ! – o peixiniano apareceu fechando uma porta atrás de si cometando sobre o banheiro no qual havia acabado de sair e usar. :D

Saga: - Falando em biba.. olha quem voltou. – Saga estava sentado em outra cadeira à frente de seu irmão gêmeo.

Miro: - Eaê Dite, já cagou? :)

Afrodite: - Mas que palavreado Miro! Que horror... ! – fazia uma cara assustada e ao mesmo tempo de nojo para o grego. – Não deixe ele falar assim comigo MaMo-kun! - puxava o braço de Máscara da Morte que estava encostado de pé na parede.

Máscara: - ...

Mú: - Chega de palhaçada! – o ariano que, até agora, não se encontrava na sala, apareceu segurando uma colher suja de calda de chocolate, vestindo um avental azul-bebê com patinhos amarelinhos desenhados. – Comam logo os brigadeiros e saiam para se arrumarem .!

Seiya: - O quê é que o Mú tá fazendo com esse avental RIDÍÍÍÍCULO e com uma colher suja de chocolate !? – olhando horrorizado.

Miro: - Hey Pégasos! Não fala assim do avental que eu dei pro Kamus! – berrou.

Seiya: - Vocês estão... – ele ignorou o comentário de Miro, prestando atenção na mesa cheia de brigadeiros no meio da sala.

Saga: - Comendo brigadeiro? Sim, estamos. E vocês não foram convidados. HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA .! – continou dando sua típica risada maléfica.

Kanon: - Pois é. Foi o Muzão que fez ;)

Shaka: - O Mú é o único que pensa e serve para algo aqui. – sério.

Todos menos Mú: - .. ¬¬

Shura: - AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ, MÚ E SHAKA TEM UM CASOOOOOOOOOO .. !! - gritou à todos.

Todos menos Mú e Shaka: - OOAKOakOAKOkaoAKkaoOAKoakOAOkoaOAsUHUahuHAhuahAHUauhUHAUhauUhuhuhHEUAheueuhauhUHAUhuahushuahsH !! XD

Kanon: - Uhúuuuul, outro casalzinho do Santuário :3

Mú: - AH NÃO! Já bastava vocês pensarem essas idiotices sobre o Dohko e o Shion.. ! Agora eu também !?

Shaka: - Concordo. Vocês são todos uns débeis mentais desocupados que coçam o saco todo o dia por não terem nada na o quê fazer. u.u – sério².

Miro: - Uiiii! A Barbie sabe discutir ;x

Aioria: - Admitam vai! Sempre rolou uma química.. :D

Shaka: - Não dá para discutir com imbecis como vocês...

Mú: - Isso mesmo. Aos idiotas.. o nosso silêncio.!

Shura: - QUEM CALA CONSENTE! \o/

Aioria: - OMG, acabaram de confessar :x

Kanon: - EEEEEEIIIIS A MATÉRIA QUE VAI PARA A REVISTA DE FOFOCAS DO SANTUÁRIO: MÚ E SHAKA, O NOVO CASAL!

Shiryu: - Revista de fofocas do Santuário?

Seiya, Shun, Ikki e Hyoga: - ... ?? – estavam boiando junto com Shiryu sobre isso.

Saga: - OKASOKAOKS, coitados.. meros cavaleiros de bronze como vocês não sabem da metade do que ocorre neste Santuário..

Kanon: - Oh, cavaleiros de bronze são como marginais no grande Santuário. :)

Bronzeados: - .!

Mú: - Comam logo e se mandem! ¬¬ - bravo.

Todos: - Táááá...

Seiya: - A gente pode comer também? :3

Aioria: - Tá maluco .?

Kanon: - Aqui é só a E-L-I-T-E dos cavaleiros honeys :D

Saga: - Pois é, pois é.. :) – imitando o chaves.

Shura: - Quem sabe um dia quando vocês tornarem-se cavaleiros de ouro a gente deixe! o/

Miro: - É! Agora peguem seus trapos e vazem .!

Bronzeados: - .. ! – foram totalmente excluídos.

Kamus: - Está tudo aqui. – aproximou-se de seu discípulo siberiano entregando-o uma sacola cheia de roupas.

Afrodite: - É hora de dar TCHAU, é hora de dar TCHAU .. :) – imitando os Telettubies. (?)

Bronzeados: - .?

Saga: - Se toquem! .. Saiam logo daqui pragas .!

Bronzeados: - ... – o quinteto saiu da casa.

Aioria: - ALELUIA!

Kanon: - Estamos sem os pirralhos novamente .!

Miro: - Que tal voltarmos a ligar a TV? Deve tá começando o documentário de escorpiões no Discovery Channel :)

Aldebaran: - Ah não.. põe no Chapolin pô .! Programa típico de brasileiros x)

Shaka: - Não! Precisamos voltar à nossas casas para nos arrumarmos para a festa!

Mú: - Exatamente...

Shura: - Pois é people... só o Afrodite demora umas 46246572476 horas pra se arrumar .!

Afrodite: - Hunpf! Não posso fazer nada se sou o mais belo entre todos.. ! Não é MaMo-kun?

Máscara: - ... -.-²

Kamus: - Chega de enrrolação. Se não estiverem a fim de comer os brigadeiros.. retirem-se logo da minha casa. Preciso me arrumar para não chegar atrasado. – o francês olhou à todos com aqueles olhos gelados que só ele conseguia ter.

Todos: - Sim senhor! '-' – com medo do olhar gélido e penetrante do aquariano.

Kamus: - Além disso, comeremos mais doces como este na festa. Não sei por que vocês inventaram de fazer brigadeiros agora. – continuava a fitar os homens.

Afrodite: - Omg! Vou acabar engordando desse jeito! :o – comentou.

Todos menos Afrodite: - ... e.e'

Enfim, os douradinhos devoraram todos os doces. Todavia, quando se retiraram da casa de Aquário, Kamus teve que dar uma de 'empregadinha' novamente, pois a casa havia ficado uma bagunça e, nenhum dos homens quis ficar para ajudá-lo. Somente um havia se oferecido, porém o cavaleiro de Aquário não aceitou que Miro ficasse para mais atrapalhar do que cooperar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Aquela tarde havia passado 'voando'. Quando Saori olhou o relógio de sua casa, já se faltava apenas uma hora e meia para sua grande festa! Ela andava nervosa em círculos pelo seu quarto, esperando suas unhas secarem para começar a fazer o penteado do cabelo. Mal sabia a Deusa, dos acontecimentos que viriam a ocorrer naquela noite inesquecível... mal sabia...

_Continua..._

* * *

E então, o que vocês acharam? Ok ok, eu sei que eu sou uma retardada mental, não precisam explicar! OAKSOAKOSAOKS Como é minha primeira Fic de CDZ, me deêm créditos. People, please... deixem reviews para esta humilde escritora mendiga! :) Pois elas me inspiram sakas !? uahuehuhahuahuea Podem criticar, elogiar, dar sugestões e blaaah blaaaah, aqui eu aceito de tudo djow! \o/ Falando sobre este primeiro capítulo... achei ele ainda meio sem 'sal' sabe.. ? Ainda não peguei o embalo das minhas mil e umas idiotices e afins² :D .. porééém, podem esperar por elas! P-R-O-M-E-T-O. hihihihehehahaha.. ! Bom, aí vai o resumo do próximo capítulo:

_' .. M__as que correria! Todos estão se arrumando para a grande noite! Uns é claro, demoram mais para se produzirem :) porém, todos estariam naquela data mais lindos e perfeitos do que já são! Com certeza, o aniversário de debutante da Deusa Athena daria o quê falar no dia seguinte! Até para chegarem ao local, dará confusão .! Desde carros importados e fudidos até brasílias-amarelas estarão às ruas, correndo para não chegarem atrasados no salão! Mas o quê !? Está faltando gente para completar os típicos 15 casais de uma festa debutante !? E agora.. ? Quem substituirá estes que não se encontram ? ohohohoho ..'_

Sim! Ficou BEM podre, mas firmeza (Y) UHSUAUShsUSHh Titio Kuru que me perdoe, mas a Athena e os outros tinham que finalmente crescer né! Ela não pode ter 13 anos pra sempre... e nem os outros podem ter certa idade eternamente também!

Kurumada: - Mas é um anime. u.u

Bunny: - Bah, e essa é minha FIC! .. Hey, rimou! ?

Kurumada: - ... -.-'

Bunny: - Relaxa Kuru-sensei, comigo no roteiro.. seus personagens estão são e salvos! Menos o Miro, é claro. :3

Kurumada: - .!

Bom, é isso gentemaislindadomundoqueleuesteprimeirocapítulopodredemorrer :D

Kissus a lot babies e não se esqueçam de minhas preciosas reviews, POR FAVOR.

Bunny.


	3. Indo ao salão, tremenda confusão!

**Legenda:**

- Fala da personagem.

- _'pensamentos'._

- (comentários da autora)

**_Disclaimer_**: Ofereço essa FIC à minha amiga Babu que ama CDZ mais que eu! Porém, não ama o Miro tanto quanto EU! :p

_Boa leitura!_ (Y)

* * *

**The ****Saori's Fifteen**

**A**_ Festa_

**_Capítulo 2: Indo ao salão, tremenda confusão!_**

Já estava anoitecendo. Agora, o relógio mostrava exatamente 20:00 em ponto, ou seja, em meia hora, a festa iniciaria. Contudo, há sempre aqueles que se precipitam demais e, aqueles que se atrasam demais. Seiya já se encontrava pronto de tanta euforia. O resto dos cavaleiros de bronze estava acabando de se arrumar como também os de ouro. Apenas um estava demorando a escolher qual gravata borboleta que iria usar com seu smoking preto...

Afrodite: - Ahhhh! Eu uso a rosa bebê, a azul ciano ou a roxa? T.T – choramingava em seu quarto. – MaMo-kun, qual combina com meus olhos? – virou-se para o capricorniano que já estava e pronto e sentava-se na cama do peixiano.

Máscara: - Escolhe qualquer uma logo... ! – falava apressado.

Afrodite: - Mas.. mas.. ! Tô tãããão em dúvida.. me ajuda MaMo-kun .!

Miro: - Usa a roxa Afrodite... :D – o homem adentrou o quarto de repente, assustando Afrodite e Máscara da Morte.

Máscara: - Como é que você entrou aqui Miro?

Miro: - A porta tava aberta! uhaueuhuahua .. usa a roxa Afrodite .! – falou e repetiu a dica para o sueco indeciso.

Afrodite: - A roxa...? – colocava a gravata perto do pescoço para ver como ficava. – Ah não...! Só de ser você que tá escolhendo.. já descarto a roxa! – tacou a gravata de volta no guarda-roupa.

Miro: - ¬¬'

Máscara: - Usa a rosa bebê Afrodite. – disse.

Afrodite: - Hm .. – viu como ficava com a rosa bebê e aprovou. – Ah sim, vou com essa mesmo! Só você mesmo MaMo-kun.. pra ter esse bom gosto... :3

Máscara: - Não é nem isso.

Afrodite: - Então é o quê?

Máscara: - Quando você chegar na festa.. saberá o por quê da gravata rosa bebê ser a melhor escolha.

Afrodite: - ...? – não entendeu.

Miro: - E então, podemos ir?

Afrodite: - Mas que diaxo você veio fazer aqui seu inseto nojento!? ¬¬

Miro: - Pegar uma carona no 'possante' do Máscara ué.. :)

Máscara: - Mas e o SEU carro!?

Miro: - Aaaah, quebrou de novo!.. ehehehe – gota no escorpião.

Afrodite: - Também, de tanto ficar apostando rachas com o Shura pelo Santuário.. olha no que dá! – olhava o espelho passando base, pó, blush, rímel, batom, máscara para cílios e tudo o quê tinha a ver com maquiagem femenina. x)

Máscara: - Enfim, apronte-se logo Afrodite.. todos já devem estar a caminho do sal..

Afrodite: - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! – berrou escandalosamente e histericamente.

Miro: - Uiii! Cadê a barata? Deixa que eu mato :D

Máscara: - O QUÊ FOI DESSA VEZ .!?

Afrodite: - Uma.. uma... – nem conseguia falar. Apenas apontava com o dedo para sua testa, onde havia nascido uma espinha.

Miro: - Oh! Uma espinha.. deixa eu espremer !? – aproximou-se.

Afrodite: - Sai daqui traste! – empurrou o grego para trás.

Máscara: - Calma, é só passar corretivo Afrodite!

Afrodite: - Mas eu já passei.. ! E esse vulcão no meio da minha linda testa não sumiu! i.i – berrava, parecendo que ia morrer.

Miro: - Ah, pará com isso.. põe um band-aid e já era.. tipo 50 cent sakas!? ;D

Afrodite: - Hunpf! u.u

Máscara: - Já que nada funcionará mesmo nessa espinha... vamos logo embora .!

Miro: - Opa, firmeza!.. tô ligando o carro já heein .. ! – saiu pegando as chaves do carro no bolso do smoking de Máscara da Morte.

Máscara: - Hey!

Afrodite: - AHHHHHH T.T desse jeito não posso ir à festa! – choramingando.

Máscara: - ... e.e

Afrodite: - O que farei MaMo-kun? Tô parecendo a Sabrina Satto... só que em vez de pinta é uma espinha! BUÁÁÁÁ ... ÇÇ

Máscara: Er.. – pensou e pensou em como fazer o sueco aceitar ir à festa de qualquer jeito. – beeem, você é lindo mesmo com 267465664 kg e com 547156765 espinhas na sua face Afrodite... – falou para tentar convencê-lo.

Afrodite: - OMG! Você falando isso MaMo-kun !? T.T Ooooh, como você é gentil... e verdadeiro. OHOHOHOH nada estraga a minha beleza! – começou a voltar na típica arrogância que tinha.

Máscara: - Sim sim... agora vamos logo! – apressou-o.

Afrodite: - Ok :3

A dupla saiu da casa de Peixes e dirigiu-se à Ferrari vermelha que o cavaleiro de câncer possuía.

Máscara: - Miro.. pode ir passando para o banco de trás!

Miro: - Ah nããão.. ! Deixa eu dirigir vaaaai .. ! T.T

Máscara: - Nem pensar! – tirou o escorpiniano do volante e colocou-o sentado atrás, de sinto e tudo.

Afrodite: - Lugar de criança é no fundo! Hunpf. – sentava-se na frente junto com Máscara.

Miro: - Biba dos infernos. ¬¬' – bufou.

Máscara da Morte ligou o seu possante fudido e colocou uma música do grupo de Psy Trance _Infected Mushroom_ no último volume, fazendo até o banco tremer de tão alto que estava enquanto andavam pelas ruas.

Miro: - Êtaaa .! O troço até treme djow :o

Máscara: - É o som Miro..

Afrodite: - Já pensou besteira né Milo miolo-mole ? u.u

Miro: - AHAHAHAHA, muito engraçada sua piadinha hein HermAFRODITE.. ¬¬ - retrucou.

Afrodite: - CALE-SE INSETO IDIOTA .! – começou a gritar com o outro.

Máscara: - Chega de zona no meu carro .! – começara a berrar também.

Do lado de fora da Ferrari, os pedestres e outros motoristas podiam escutar além do puta som da música, os gritos histéricos de Afrodite, misturados com palavrões de Miro e Máscara.

Aldebaran: - Olha o Máscara, o Afrodite e o Miro ali gente! o/ - o taurino apontou pro carro que acabara de parar ao lado de sua brasília amarela por causa do semáforo vermelho.

Aioria: - Oeeee Miro! – berrou da janela da brasília.

Miro: - Hah? – o escorpião notou alguém lhe chamando e parou de gritar com Afrodite. Olhou ao lado e avistou o carro de Aldebaran totalmente lotado, com Kanon sentado à frente enquanto Aioria, Saga e Shura encontravam-se atrás.

Shura: - Eaê genteeee! – cumprimentava os amigos na outra janela.

Máscara: - Haah.. boa noite. – o capricorniano parara também de berrar com a dupla que estava em sua Ferrari e cumprimentou os outros, não deixando de notar a música que tocava no carro dos companheiros.

Afrodite: - Mas que música é essa Aldebaran .!? ¬¬

Aldebaran: - Hah, vai dizer que vocês nunca ouviram.. !? :D

Miro: - BEBER, CAIR E LEVAAAANTAAAAAR! \o/ – o homem acompanhava a letra da música que tocava no carro do cavaleiro de Touro.

Kanon: - Isso aí :D

Aioria: - Põe no último volume aê Deba. ;D

Aldebaran: - Podexáá ..! – aumentou o som no último.

E a música ia...

'.. _VAMO SIMBORÁ, PRUM BAAAR, BEBER, CAIR E LEVANTAR!_ ..'

Miro, Aldebaran, Aioria, Shura, Saga e Kanon: - VAMO SIMBORÁ.. PRUM BAAAAR.. BEBER, SAIR E NÃO PAGAR .. ! :D asuhausuahsuh – cantarolavam tão alto que o psy trance da Ferrari de Máscara nem se ouvia mais.

Máscara: - DEUSES! QUE MÚSICA É ESSA?

Afrodite: - '_Abre logo merda de semáforo'_.. ¬¬ - pensava.

O semáforo estava demorando a abrir, porém, antes mesmo disto acontecer, a música '_Beber, Cair e Levantar_' acabou.

Saga: - Põe ela aê de novo Deba :D – pediu.

Afrodite: - Deuses.. não põe não .!

Aldebaran: - Gente, num dá.. porque tá na rádio! Eu não tenho Cd Player.. '-'

Afrodite: - Afffffffffff... que pobreeeeza! u-u – comentava.

Saga: - Ah, então deixa tocando na Band FM aê :D

Aioria: - Olha, tá começando a música da 'Gaiola das Popozudas' 8D

Kanon: - Opaaaa .. qual?

Aioria: - Num lembro... peraí, deixa tocar que eu lembro...

Shura: - Eu sei! É '_Late que eu tô passando_'.

Aldebaran: - Aaaaah, essa é dahora heeein ;)

Kanon: - Né! Então bora cantar essa também timeeê .!

E a música começou com o quinteto da brasília cantando:

- '.. _LATE! LATE! LATE QUE EU TÔ PASSANDO VAI E LATE! LATE!_ ..'

Miro: - Aaaah ..! – olhou os amigos ao lado e viu o quanto estes estavam se divertindo. – Vou mudar de carro! – tentou sair do possante de Máscara justo na hora em que o sinal mudou para verde.

Máscara: - Neeeem dá mais, o sinal abriu. – travou a porta para Miro não sair e acelerou, passando rápido por Aldebaran e seu.. ãh.. bom carro. :)

Miro: - Buá, Máscara-estraga-prazeres. ÇÇ

Máscara: - Calado, já estou sendo muito solidário em te dar uma carona!

Miro: - ... .-.

Afrodite: - Já estamos chegando MaMo-kun?

Máscara: - Já já...

Miro: - ZOMG, olha o Seiya e cia. ali! o/ - apontou para as janelas de um busão onde Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki encontravam-se.

Afrodite: - Meus Deuses, tô vendo que essa gente ta muito pobre mesmo... tão indo de ONIBÛS pra festa de Athena!? ¬¬'

Máscara: - Eles são menores de idade.. ainda não podem dirigir.

Miro: - Mas ela é muito pão-dura a Athena hein!? Nem pra contratar uma limosine pra levar o pessoal ela contrata!

Afrodite: - Dessa vez tenho que concordar com você insetinho.

Miro: - Ainda bem que o meu amigão do coreeeee.. Máscara da Morte.. é o cavaleiro mais rico e ãh... gentil :)

Afrodite: - Mas você é muito interesseiro hein Miro!?

Máscara: - ...

Após breves 20 minutos andando de carro...

- _TUNT'Z . . TUUUNT'Z .. TUNT'Z .. TUUUNT'Z .. POUTZ .. POUUTZ .. POUTZ_ .. – celular tocando. (?)

Afrodite: - Seu cel tá tocando MaMo-kun! – sentiu algo tremer no bolso da calça. (ui :D)

Miro: - Olha o toque do cara... só no poutz, poutz! 8)

Máscara: - Põe o celular no meu ouvido porque eu tô dirigindo... – pediu para Afrodite, o qual havia guardado no próprio bolso o seu telefone celular.

Afrodite: - Tá aqui... – o sueco segurou o aparelho, posicionando-o no ouvido de Máscara. – Peraí.. tem que abaixar o som... – abaixou a música para o amigo poder ouvir.

Máscara: - Alô?

Shaka: - Máscara, é o Shaka. Aonde vocês estão? Todo mundo já chegou! Até o Aldebaran e a gentalha do carro dele tão aqui! - o loiro falava no cel.

Máscara: - Mas jááá.. !? Eu não sabia que aquela espelunca de carro dele corria tanto assim .!

Shaka: - Você pegou a rua certa?

Máscara: - Peraí... – olhou uma placa com o nome da rua onde estava. – Nós estamos na rua Hades Pereira da Silva, é essa que tinha que pegar pra chegar aí?

Shaka: - Nããão! Contorna ela aí e volta! Era pra ter virado na Poseidon Gomes de Lima! :x

Máscara: - Carai, que merda... fala pro povo aí que no máximo 10 minutinhos tamo aê!

Shaka: - Ok. – desligou.

Máscara: - Pessoal... – aumentou novamente o volume da música falando com Afrodite e Miro. – entramos na rua errada.. mais 10 minutinhos para chegarmos...

Miro: - 'Nós' não! VOCÊ que entrou na rua errada.. não sou eu que estou dirigindo!

Máscara: - Quieto _maledetto_... antes que eu erre de rua novamente! – fez um contorno para pegar a rua certa.

Agora sim, o trio dirigia-se corretamente para o local da festa, porém, chegariam atrasados.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Enquanto isso, no portão do salão, alguns cavaleiros que já haviam chegado conversavam entre si. Todos, sem exeção alguma, estavam com smokings pretos de gravatas brancas do tipo 'borboleta'. Tudo isso era da marca mais cara do mercado já que fora a família riquíssima da Kido que havia alugado para todos. Encontravam-se cheirosos por causa dos perfumes e totalmente lindos, perfeitos, gostosos como sempre foram. (viva tio Kuru que fez essas beldades \o/)

Mú: - E então?

Shaka: - Eles entraram na rua errada. – acabava de desligar o celular.

Aldebaran: - Mas que burros! Deviam ter me seguido!

Kanon: - OKAOSAOS, com uma Ferrari ia ser difícil te seguir hein Deba :p

Aldebaran: - .!

Saga: - Mú.. Shaka.. como vocês vieram pra cá?

Aioria: - Pois é, vocês foram os primeiros a chegar!

Shura: - Hmmmm, isso cheira um clima no ar.. :)

Kanon: - :3

Shaka: - Não começem..

Mú: - Viemos no carro do Shaka junto com o Dohko, o Shion e o Kamus.

Saga: - Iiiih, os casaizinhos vieram tudo junto óh :D

Aioria: - hauhuehuaua, eu S-A-B-I-A .!

Kanon: - oaksoaosaoks, o Kamus veio seguranda mó veeeela!

Kamus: - .! ¬¬

Shaka: - Ew Mú, por que você foi falar? .-.

Mú: - Eu não pensei na possibilidade deles começarem a zuar de novo sobre essa história.. -.-

Shura: - Oh, o Mú é tão ingêêêuo :)

Aioria: - Hey Shaka, fiquei sabendo que você trocou de carro o/

Saga: - Pois éééé, qual você comprou?

Shaka: - Um New Beatle amarelo.

Shura: - PQP .! KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kanon: - aauhsuahsuhauhs carro de Barbie mesmoo viu .!

Aioria: - Sem comentááários hein Shaka.. XD

Saga: - Realmente, você é uma Barbie.. :)

Shaka: - .!

Shion: - Hey, entrem logo .! – o ex-Mestre do Santuário apareceu na porta de entrada junto com Dohko, chamando-os.

Shaka: - Olha o Shion chamando ali... – olhou.

Mú: - Vamos entrar... – disse.

Os outros assentiram positivamente e então, todos adentraram no grande, imenso, enorme e gigantesco salão que a família podre de rica de Saori havia alugado.

Saga: - Poutz, que enoooorme esse lugar! – olhava pasmo à sua volta.

Sim! O salão era enorme de grande! As paredes eram todas amarelas, com algumas janelas espalhadas proporcionalmente conforme o espaço. As mesas que se encontravam aos cantos eram de mármore e tinham a forma redonda, cobertas por toalhas brancas de seda. Um grande lustre de cristal encontrava-se no teto, iluminando o local. Mais ao fundo do ambiente, havia uma gigantesca escada de corrimãos dourados e pisos brancos de marfim. Esta escadaria, além de ser aonde Saori desceria para se apresentar, levava à um segundo andar. Neste outro piso, o ambiente era de balada: tinha um grande globo brilhante pendurado no teto, vários aparelhos de iluminação nas paredes e também, muita aparelhagem de som junto com a pick up do DJ. (eu amo música eletrônica people :D) Enfim, o lugar era P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O para uma noite inesquecível! Aos poucos, os douradinhos entravam perplexos e empolgados ao olharem cada canto do que presenciavam.

Shura: - Noooossa... Ártemis do céééééu ..! :o

Kanon: - Que lugar fooooda!

Aldebaran: - Que lugar chiiiiic ..!

Shaka: - Athena tem bom gosto, não?

Aioria: - E dinheiro! 8)

Dohko: - Aonde ela está? Precisamos entregar os presentes!

Seiya: - Os presentes? – o cavaleiro de pégaso apareceu andando na direção dos dourados. – Os presentes devem ser dados para aquele mordomo ali óh! – apontou para um cara bigodudo de smoking que estava colocando os presentes dentro de uma enorme caixa com a foto de Saori sorrindo estampada. (XD)

Dohko: - Ah sim.. obrigado Seiya e ãh.. olá! :)

Seiya: - Olá :D – disse também para os outros cavaleiros.

Todos: - Ah, olá.. olá.. o/

Dohko: - Cadê o Shiryu?

Kamus: - E onde está o Hyoga?

Seiya: - Ah, tão tudo no banheiro fazendo o ultimo retoque de chapinha e passando base nas unhas! o/

Saga: - Nooossa, pensei que só o Afrodite era assim...

Seiya: - É que a gente veio de busão sabe.. e tava lotado! Acabamos chegando aqui fididos, descabelados e amassados..

Saga: - Eca! :x

Aioria: - Hey, olheeeem ali o Radamanthys! o/ - avistou o espectro do outro lado do salão.

Seiya: - Ah, ele já chegou faz um tempinho junto com a Pandora e o Hades...

Kanon: - Vamo lá falar com ele.. :3

O grupo dourado aproximou-se do Rei do Submundo e de seus servos: Radamanthys e Pandora.

Saga: - Eaê supercelha o/

Radamanthys: - O quê disse!? – ouviu o comentário e virou o rosto, avistando os antigos inimigos dourados aproximando-se.

Kanon: - Meus Deuses... Rada! Parece que quanto mais nos vemos.. mais sua taturana gigante e peluda da testa cresce! :O

Radamanthys: - .!

Pandora: - Não ligue pra ele Radamanthys... – a mulher apareceu de trás do espectro usando um vestido longo e armado, da cor rosa bebê e do estilo 'tomara-que-caia', cheio de brilhinhos e bijus enfeitando-o.

Kanon: - Poutz Pandora, você usando ROSA!? – olhava-a pasmo.

Aldebaran: - Né não? Você sempre usava um vestidão preto..

Pandora: - Não tive escolha... – suspirou. – A cor do vestido das 15 debutantes que Athena escolheu é rosa bebê... mas, não vejo a hora de voltar para meu vestidão preto ÇÇ'

Shura: - Hum, então você ainda faz cosplay da Samara é? :)

Aioria: - oaksoakoskaoskoaksosk

Pandora: - .!

Mú: - Chega de brincadeiras vocês.. cumprimente-os educadamente pelo menos uma vez na vida!

Saga: - Ave Mú, eles foram nossos inimigos..!

Hades: - E ainda somos... – o Deus das trevas apareceu segurando um copo de whisky diante dos cavaleiros. – deixem essa maldita festa terminar... para vocês verem a minha vingança contra Athena!

Shura: - Etaaa capetaaa que não desiste nunca.. !

Hades: - .!

Pandora: - Hades-sama, vamos nos sentar em alguma mesa que seja o mais distante possível desses meros mortais?

Hades: - Bora. – saiu à procura de uma mesa que ficaria bem longe dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Pandora: - Vamos também Radamanthys... – chamou-o.

Radamanthys: - Sim senhora. – começou a seguir Pandora, porém parou um pouco na frente de Kanon, encarando-o. – Hey mané, ainda tenho assunto a tratar com você .!

Kanon: - ohoho, que medinho ;)

Radamanthys: - Se prepara porque quando a festa acabar...

Kanon: - Baaaaah, vá logo se sentar com a sua doninha Pandora seu 'supercelha' dos infernos! u.u

Radamanthys: - .! – saiu de perto.

Saga: - Puuuuta que pariu, ele é chato hein u-u

Kanon: - Né.

Aldebaran: - Hey gente, pra onde o Mú, o Shaka, o Kamus, o Dohko e o Shion foram? – percebeu que o quinteto não se encontrava mais junto a eles.

Shura: - O Mú, o Shaka e o Kamus tão ali separando lugar pra gente! – apontou uma mesa que ficava ao centro do salão.

Aioria: - Mas e o Dohko e o Shion?

Kanon: - ehehehe, nem precisamos falar né...

Saga: - Devem estar nos pegas jáá.. hihihih .

Aldebaran: - Tsc, só vocês mesmo para ainda afirmarem essas coisas... bom, vamos nos juntar ao pessoal ali!

Os homens foram sentar-se junto dos demais.

Shura: - Hey gente, junta duas mesas aí.. se não não vai caber todo mundo não! – pegava outra mesa.

Saga: - E peguem duas cadeiras para o Deba :D

Aldebaran: - .!

Enfim, os douradinhos sentaram-se juntos num total de três mesas para caber todos os outros que ainda faltavam. Eles conversavam animadamente enquanto viam e cumprimentavam de longe com acenos o pessoal que aparecia: Poseidon e seus generais Marina, Hilda, Freya, Ártemis, Apolo, Abel, Lúcifer, Shina e seus capangas, cavaleiros de prata e bronze, a irmã de Seiya, Amazonas de todos os tipos.. e mais outras celebridades de Saint Seiya. :)

Aioria: - Ai ai, todo mundo tá chegando... mas...

Aldebaran: - .. cadê a Marin, né Aioria?

Kanon: - ohoho, hoje você TEM que pegar ela djow!

Saga: - Né não!? Você tá a séculos tentando catar ela meooow! Pará de lerdeza .!

Aioria: - Mas.. mas... ÇÇ

Shaka: - Nossa, vocês falam como se as mulheres fossem meros objetos. u.u – comentou ao ouvir a conversa dos outros.

Saga: - Calaaaada Barbie, ninguém chamou você pra conversa...

Shaka: - .!

Kanon: - Continuando o assunto.. que tal a gente apostar 10 conto cada um se o Aioria pega ou não hoje a Marin? :)

Shura: - Opa opaaaa... eu ouvi direito ou o quê!? – o capricorniano que antes estava falando com Kamus, entrou de bicão na conversa.

Saga: - Etaaaa ganso viu .! ¬¬'

Aldebaran: - oaksoaksaoksokaokaokaskoa

Shura: - .!

Kanon: - Enfim people, eu aposto que ele cata sim!

Saga: - Eu aposto que não cata! E vocês?

Aldebaran: - Cata.

Shura: - Não cata.

Kanon: - Hum... – anotava em um guardanapo a aposta de cada um e fazia-os assinar. Enquanto isso, eis que aparece Miro, Máscara e Afrodite no salão.

Miro: - Haaah, aleluia chegamos \o/

Máscara: - Hm, a festa ainda nem começou direito... – olhou à sua volta e viu todos sentados apenas conversando.

Afrodite: - Pois é. Ainda tá tocando músiquinha ambiente... (?)

Miro: - Haaah, cadê as gatinhas da festa...? x) – andava afobado pelo local.

Shura: - Hey, olhem os atrasados chegando! – apontou para o trio que acabara de aparecer.

Kanon: - OEEE! MIRO VEM CÁ GURI! – chamou.

Miro: - Ah.. e aí brother's! – aproximou-se dos amigos cumprimentando todos com fortes abraços enquanto se sentava ao lado destes mesmos.

Afrodite: - Afffff ... – ao aproximar-se dos outros também, olhou as três mesas 'coladas' que davam a impresão de uma favela. - ... até aqui vocês querem dar uma de pobre? -.-

Aioria: - Cala a boca e senta logo bichona!

Afrodite: - .! ¬¬ - sentou-se quieto entre Shaka e Máscara que, já havia se acomodado numa cadeira.

Kanon: - Hey Miro, tamo apostando se o Aioria pega a Marin hoje! Tá afim de entrar?

Miro: - Demooooro :)

Kanon: - Dez contos cada um.

Miro: - Fechado!

Kanon: - Eaí, ele pega ela hoje ou não?

Miro: - Pega!

Kanon: - Beleuza creuzaaa (?) ... – fez mais anotações.

Aioria: - Essa história não vai dar certo... tsc.

Saga: - Relaaaaxa Aioria...

Nisso, Marin entra no ambiente onde estavam.

Shura: - Olha quem chegou... :D

Todos olharam para a amazona de águia que estava com um mesmo vestido que Pandora.

Kanon: - Tô sabendo que ela também vai ser uma das 15 meninas...

Miro: - E o Aioria que vai dançar com ela.. por isso, pode já começar a chavecar na cerimônia e tudo mais hein gatinho! :)

Aioria: - Táá.. táááaá.. – bufou, porém, quando notou que Marin sorria e acenava em sua direção, ficou todo feliz e fez uma cara de bobo alegre seguido de outro aceno como resposta.

Shura: - Deuses... – olhava a cara de Aioria como todos os outros da mesa.

Saga: - Que cara de nóia djow! Desse jeito você não vai conseguir pegar ela não hein... :)

Miro: - Hey hey, Shaka! – puxava a roupa do loiro que se encontrava umas três cadeiras após a sua.

Shaka: - .?

Miro: – Faz uma das suas mil e umas macumbas pro Aioria pegar a Marin hoje, por favor!? :) – carinha de inocente.

Shaka: - O que foi que você disse? Macumbas .!?

Kanon: - huahuehuahua, boa Miro :)

Saga: - Shaka macumbeiro XD

Shaka: - .!

Afrodite: - Hunpf, não ligue para esses bobões aí Shaka...

Miro: - Aff, você sempre se intromete onde não é chamado hein hemAFRODITE? ¬¬'

Afrodite: - Inseto noj..

Shura: - NOSSAAAAA... OLHA O TAMANHO DA ESPINHA QUE TÁ NA TESTA DO DITE !! – apontava.

Kanon: - Putz, mó monte Everest hein! OAKSOAKSAOKOKSAOSK

Saga: - Que nada.. é um vulcão! Ta até vermelhona olhaaaaa...!

Shura: - Creeeeeeeeeeeeeedo...

Afrodite: - ÇÇ

Aldebaran: - Tá parecendo a Sabrina Satto...

Aioria: - Mas em vez de pinta.. é uma espinha!!

Todos: - uahUHAhushuahusuHSUhsuhuSHhushauSHusHUSUhasuhuHUSah

Afrodite: - Hunpf, vocês realmente não prestam! çç – choramingava.

Máscara: - Pare de chorar Afrodite! Sua maquiagem vai borrar hein... u.u

Afrodite: - MY ZEUS! É verdade .! – parou de choro.

Saga: - Aff, que bib..

Seiya: - Oe gente! – o garoto apareceu na mesa dos dourados junto com Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

Kanon: - O que você quer Seiya? e.e'

Seiya: - Podemos nos sentar com vocês? \o/

Shura: - Se liga cara..! Vocês são cavs de B-R-O-N-Z-E.. BRONZE!

Miro: - Isso aí, então.. xô, xispa, vaza!

Seiya e cia.: - .. ÇÇ – humilhados.

Hyoga: - Mas.. nós temos uma mensagem urgente de Athena para um de vocês...

Máscara: - Hm, eu já sei o que é cisnei. – olhou para Hyoga.

Hyoga: - É?

Máscara: - Aham, como Athena sabe que sou próximo à Afrodite... ela já veio me contar o que queria que ele fizesse...

Hyoga: - Ah.. entendo...

Todos da mesa menos Hyoga e Máscara: - ...?? – boiando.

Afrodite: - É algo haver comigo? o.o

Hyoga: - Aham...

Máscara: - Afrodite. – virou-se para o sueco. – Você terá que dançar como uma das 15 debutantes hoje na festa. – falou direto.

.. cri .. cri.. cri.. (grilos) – cinco segundos se passaram até que todos entendessem e aceitassem perfeitamente o que o cavaleiro de Peixes teria que fazer.

Todos menos Afrodite e Máscara: - OASSOKASOKASASUHAAASIOAKOKASOKASOKASOKASYAGSAGYSAYSYASAOSKAOSOAKSOKAOSAYGSGAYSAYGSYAGYSASPAKOSKAOSKAKSOAKOSAYSHUAHSUAHSUAHUSHAUSHUAHSUASHUAHSUASPALSPALPSLAPSLPASAUHSUHUHWUSHUAHAUHUHUSHAUSHASPASLPALSPALSUAHSAUSSUAHHSAUHASUHSAHASASHUUASAAHSAUAHEHUAHAUUEHHAUHAUHUHUAHAU XD

O salão inteiro olhou a barulheira dos risos vindos daquela mesa. Até Kamus estava rindo, mesmo sendo discretamente! XD

Saga: - Até a Athena sabe que ele é hermafrodita!

Aldebaran: - Nossa...

Kanon: - Sem comentááááários hein, aushhusuahsau

Aioria: - Vai ter que vestir um vestidinho rosa também é?

Miro: - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ! – nem conseguia falar de tanto rir, estava sem ar.

Afrodite: - CALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOS IDIOTAS! – deu um de seus berros histéricos, fazendo todos ficarem quietos.

Máscara: - Bom... continuando.. você terá que fazer esse favor à Athena, já que ela não conseguiu chamar exatamente 15 meninas para dançarem...

Afrodite: - Farei isso com ORGULHO! :D – fez pose gay. (?)

Máscara: - Ótimo.

Shura: - Meu Zeus, o Afrodite dançando como uma das 15 meninas? kkkkkkkkk..

Os dourados da mesa apenas viam em suas mentes a imagem de Afrodite usando aquele vestido rosinha todo purpurina de estilo menininha inocente, ingênua e angelical. Os risos ainda não haviam cessado totalmente, alguns continuavam a rir e outros, seguravam a vontade absurda de dar mais risadas.

Afrodite: - E então? Cadê o meu vestido rosa bebê? Também irei usar um daqueles né?

Shiryu: - É pra você ir colocá-lo lá no camarim Afrodite.. – avisou-o.

Afrodite: - Ah sim, sim.. estou indo.. – deu um beijo no rosto de Máscara e saiu feliz da vida para o camarim onde colocaria o tal vestido.

Máscara: - ... !

Kanon: - Nossa.. vai ser muito comédia XD

Seiya: - Né não gente!? x)

Saga: - O que você e seus amiguinhos de bronze AINDA estão fazendo aqui!? ¬¬ - falou para o pégaso.

Bronzeados: - ...

Miro: - Xispem logo, poha! o/

Bronzeados: - ... – saíram após serem humilhados e excluídos novamente.

Aioria: - Ai ai.. e essa festa ta um tééééédio hein...

Aldebaran: - Tá demorando muito pra começ..

Miro: - Hey, olhem ali! – apontou para um palco mais a frente, localizado ao fundo do salão.

No palco, o avô adotivo de Saori havia acabado de aparecer, segurando um papel com algumas coisas escritas. Em sua frente havia um microfone que ficava parado próximo a boca. Ele olhava à todos, esperando o ambiente aquietar-se.

Sr. Kido: - Silêncio, por favor. – pediu.

As falas e comentários foram cessando aos poucos... até atingir um silêncio completo. Então, o Sr. Kido pôs-se a falar...

Sr. Kido: - Boa noite à todos! Sejam bem vindos à festa de debutante da minha querida neta Saori Kido.

Todos bateram palmas, sendo que, Seiya era quem aplaudia mais forte.

Sr. Kido: - Obrigado.. obrigado. Bom, toda festa de 15 anos possui alguns rituais para celebrar a passagem de menina à mulher como: a troca de sapatos, a troca da boneca pelo sapato, as 15 meninas, a valsa e, o apagar das velas. Não sei se vocês sabem... mas, está idade que minha netinha completa hoje é uma mudança importantíssima na vida de qualquer garota. Pois, é aí que a menina amadurece.. torna-se uma mulher.. adqüiri mais respeito.. (blaah blaah)

Miro: - ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz .. – dormindo.

Mu: - Mas que falta de respeito. .-. – olhava o escorpião enquanto o Sr. Kido ainda falava.

Aioria: - Deixa ele Mú...

Saga: - Xiiiiu, quero prestar atenção! u.u

Shura: - Nossa Saga, você querendo prestar atenção ..? Que mudan..

Kamus: - Calados! – o aquariano deu aquele olhar 'gélido' aos outros.

Todos: - Hai. '-'

Sr. Kido: - .. Encerrando o discurso... – continuava.

Kanon: - Aleeeeluia. – comentou baixinho para os amigos da mesa.

Aioria: - Né :3

Shaka: - Tsc, realmente... vocês não tem respeito algum.. – tinha o menos tom de voz possível.

Kanon: - Cala a bo..

Uma nova salva de palmas soou pelo local.

Máscara: - Acabou..

Saga: - Acabei nem ouvindo o finalzinho por causa da Barbie.. tsc. u.u

Shaka: - .. ¬¬

Sr. Kido: - Ah, só mais uma coisa...! – o homem voltou a falar.

Shura: - PQP.. ainda tem mais coisa!? – cochichava.

Sr. Kido: - Peço que todas as meninas escolhidas para dançarem compareçam no camarim que fica em uma porta atrás deste palco. Grato. – desceu do palco.

Kanon: - Agora sim.. ALELUIA! \o/

Aioria: - Hey Miro.. acorda aê! Já acabou o discurso do véio... – sacudiu o amigo grego.

Miro: - Waaaah, mas já!? Tava boa a soneca aqui... – espreguiçava-se na cadeira, acordando.

Aldebaran: - Pelo visto logo logo a cerimônia começa...

Miro: - BAAAH, que troço chato.. durante essa cerimônia vou dormir de novo... me acordem só quando começar a balada! -.-

Saga: - Sua anta, esqueceu de que nós vamos dançar com as meninas escolhidas!? u.u

Miro: - Aaah, é verdade..

Kanon: - Quem vai dançar com o Afrodite...?

Todos fitaram Máscara da Morte... esperando alguma resposta.

Máscara: - ...

Todos: - ... ?

Máscara: - Tá, tá.. sou eu -.-

Miro: - Coitado de você.. XD

Aioria: - Meus pêsames hein amigo :)

Máscara: - ...

Seiya: - Hey hey gente! – o cavaleiro de bronze voltou à mesa dos dourados.

Saga: - De novo você!? ¬¬

Seiya: - Calma! Só vim avisar que o Sr. Kido e o mestre de cerimônia tão chamando os meninos que vão dançar pra irem ao andar de cima!

Miro: - Ah, é? Pra quê?

Seiya: - Acho que é pra ensaiar a gente pra hora da dança e pra juntar os casais que ainda não foram escolhidos...

Kanon: - Hn, ok ok... vlw! Já tamo indo o/

Seiya: - Tá. – saiu, dirigindo-se pro segundo andar.

Saga: - Eaê, pessoal que vai dançar.. vamo pro segundo piso..! – falou alto para todos da mesa.

Shura: - Aham...

Miro: - Tá na hora de ver as gataaaas :D

Kamus: - ...

Miro: - Kamus! Nem te cumprimentei hoje.. desculpa desculpa desculpa! T.T - levantou e abraçou-o.

Kamus: - ... esqueça, vamos logo subir.

Os homens que iam dançar assentiram com a cabeça e começaram a subir as grandes escadas do salão. Apenas Aioria, Shura, Kanon, Kamus, Saga, Miro, Máscara e Shaka iam dançar dos cavaleiros de Ouro. Mú e Aldebaran permaneceram na mesa...

Aldebaran: - Poxa vida.. eu sou muito feio pra não ter sido escolhido pra dançar? ÇÇ

Mú: - Não diga isso Deba..

Aldebaran: - Pois é.. você é bonito Mú, não sei por que não vai dançar..

Mú: - Ah.. '-' – corado.

Dohko: - Aê, voltamos... \o/ - apareceu na mesa junto com Shion.

Aldebaran: - Oxi! Onde vocês estavam..? O Kanon e cia. já pensou merda hein..

Dohko: - Aff, fomos só dar uma voltinha no jardim que fica ao lado de fora do salão!

Mú: - Hm... sentem-se.

Shion e Dohko acomodaram-se.

Mú: - Mas então.. o quê foram fazer lá?

Aldebaran: - Não me digam que tavam falando pela 246575474257246574764 vez sobre a Guerra Santa! ¬¬

Shion: - Não não..

Dohko: - Fomos dar uma volta e comentar sobre a festa.

Aldebaran: - Hm...

Mu: - Só não deixem o Kanon e cia. saberem dessa história...

Dohko: - Com certeza!

Shion: - Que fique apenas entre nós isso, por favor. u.u

Mú e Aldebaran: - Ok.

Dohko: - Mas e então, o quê 'perdemos'? :D

Shion: - Pois é, eee.. cadê o resto do pessoal?

Mú e Aldebaran explicaram tudo o que havia ocorrido enquanto a dupla passeara livremente sozinha à noite pelo jardim. :)

Shion: - Hum...

Dohko: - Afrodite dançando como uma das 15? o.o

Mú: - Sim...

Aldebaran: - Eu sei Dohko... é dífcil de crer..

Dohko: - Até que não é não viu... XD

Mú: - Enfim, parando de falar de Afrodite... vamos cumprimentar alguns convidados.

Shion: - Aham... olhem o Poseidon ali com os Marinas! – apontava.

Aldebaran: - Vamo lá então...

Dohko: - Beleza...

O quarteto concordou e foi juntar-se com Poseidon. Aos poucos passaram pela mesa da maioria das pessoas da festa tirando a de Hades e cia. Durante isso... no piso acima, os homens e garotos que dançariam estavam ensaiando...

_Continua..._

* * *

Nota da Autora

Gente que cap. enorme! Estou começando a temer os meus dedos. (?) Ficou mais legazinho esse... pelo menos eu achei! Hey, pra quem não sabe o quê é Psy Trance... por favor, procure no google. :) OAKSOAKOSOASO ZUEIRA! É um estilo de música eletrônica com batidas muito rápidas e, o grupo _Infected Mushroom _é uma dupla de Israel que toca isso. Os caras são muito bons por sinal.. eu recomendo! x3 Enfim, consegui 2 reviews UHUL! /o/ Vou responde-lás...

Inu Pv: - Eba, alguém que gostou, obrigada! Ah, Shion e Dohko se beijando? ohohoho, rapidin você hein? Podexá que verei essa possibilidade, porém, será mais futura... Beijos. ;)

Sakura: - Ohohoho, obrigada obrigada pelo 'foda'! Sim sim, KamusxMiro, MáscaraxAfrodite e outros couples... 4EVER! ehehehe, Beijos.

Foram poucas.. mas estou feliz! OKAOSKAKSOAS (pobre se contenta com tudo né? ¬¬) Bom, aí vai o resumo do próximo capítulo:

'_..Os escolhidos por Saori estão ensaiando para não fazerem feio na hora da dança. Os casais são escolhidos sem revolta alguma, ou será que não? .. Enquanto isso no salão, a espera pela cerimônia ainda acontece, porém, alguns não agüentam mais ficar parados e tentam fazer algo para passar o tempo... mas, o quê será? :) .."_

UHUHU, veremos no próximo cap. quais os cavs que são duros feito um pau na hora de mexer as cadeiras! (?)

Miro: - Eu não sou assim :)

Bunny: - AO CONTRÁRIO! Você é muito caliente Mirozin.. \o/

Miro: - Valeu gata! ;)

Bunny: - ga..ta? OMG! (desmaia)

...

Isso aí povo, por hoje é só! Beijo na bunda de todos e REVIEWS please. ÇÇ

Bunny-chan.


End file.
